Perfect Love
by Mika Kim
Summary: Pada akhirnya cinta sejati kita adalah sahabat kita sendiri. SasuFemNaru! RnR! Tidak ada ide untuk Summary, hehe


Hello~

Saya lagi-lagi kepikiran bikin fanfic Oneshoot. Ini gara-gara lagi demen sama satu lagu, jadi kepikiran buat ginian~

Maaf kalo ga nyambung, hehe

Langsung aja ya~

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto own Charakter.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn: OOC, Typo(s), absurd, Gender-Bender, FemNaru!**

 **Don't like, don't reading~**

 **Happy reading**

Perfect Love~

 _Kau dan aku, tercipta oleh waktu.._

 _Hanya untuk saling mencintai.._

 _Mungkin kita, ditakdirkan bersama.._

 _Merajut kasih, menjalin cinta~_

 _Berada di pelukanmu, mengajarkanku.._

 _Apa artinya kenyamanan.._

 _Kesempurnaan cinta.._

 _Berdua bersamamu, mengajarkanku.._

 _Apa artinya kenyamanan.._

 _Kesempurnaan cinta~_

 _Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku.._

 _Bila kau tinggalkan aku.._

 _Hancurlah hatiku.._

 _Musnah harapanku, Sayang~_

"Pergi kalian! Jangan ganggu Naruto!"

Bentak seorang bocah sepuluh tahun yang tidak terima temannya di bully. Dengan garang bocah itu menghalangi bocah-bocah lain yang sedang melempari temannya yang kini menangis terisak.

"Dia duluan yang mengganggu kami bermain!"

Sergah seorang bocah yang terlihat seperti pemimpin bocah yang tadinya membully Naruto, dengan cepat dia mengarahkan tinjunya ke bocah yang menghalanginya namun dengan mudah di tahan dan membuatnya harus jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah.

"Pergi atau aku akan menendang pantat kalian!"

Melihat pemimpin mereka dikalahkan dengan mudah, bocah-bocah yang lain lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang juga.

"Cih! Pengecut! Beraninya hanya sama perempuan."

Sasuke, nama bocah itu, mendekati Naruto, gadis yang matanya sudah sembab karena menangis. Dengan pelan dia mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi gadis pirang itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Dobe?" Tanyanya lembut sambil membersihkan tanah yang mengotori wajah Naruto. Naruto mengangguk lemah. Sasuke tersenyum lalu membantu Naruto berdiri. "Asshh"

Naruto meringis merasakan nyeri pada lututnya. Sasuke melirik ke arah lutut Naruto yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Sasuke sedikit panik, dia memutar otaknya untuk berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia mengingat selalu membawa sapu tangan. Dengan cepat dia membalut luka Naruto agar tidak terus mengeluarkan darah. Naruto meringis.

"Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Sasuke menyodorkan punggungnya dan menyuruh Naruto naik. Naruto tersenyum lalu naik ke punggung Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit kepayahan saat berdiri karena dia tidak menyangka tubuh kecil Naruto sedikit berat. Namun dia tetap berhasil berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

"Arigatou, Teme~"

Naruto berbisik. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya tersenyum kearah Naruto. Dalam hati Sasuke bersumpah akan terus menjaga Naruto.

Hari semakin sore. Langit pun berubah warna menjadi jingga. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke dan tertidur. Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur di dekat bahunya.

"Dasar dobe~"

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap malas makanan yang ada di depannya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke, sahabat sejak kecilnya, lebih memilih untuk latihan basket daripada ke kantin bersama dirinya. Naruto juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke, yang patut dia salahkan adalah pihak sekolah yang menjadikan Sasuke sebagai ketua Tim basket. Gadis enam belas tahun itu merungut sambil memainkan sedotan minumannya.

"Dobe! Makanan itu akan mengejarmu sampai ke liang lahat jika tidak segera kau habiskan"

Naruto tersenyum girang saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar. Sasuke yang masih memakai pakaian basketnya segera mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Bagaimana dengan latihanmu? Apa pelatih mengijinkanmu bolos latihan?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya saat Naruto menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting. Yang penting baginya saat ini adalah memastikan sahabatnya ini makan siang. Dia tau persis kalau Naruto dalam mode bad mood, makan pun tidak akan dia pedulikan.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, dobe! Aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan kau makan. Pelatih sudah memberikan ku waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk menemuimu, kau tahu!"

Naruto menyeringai senang. Dia kemudian mengangguk lalu dengan semangat melahap makanannya. Dia sangat bersyukur memiliki Sasuke sebagai sahabat dalam hidupnya. Sejak orang tuanya meninggal, dia harus tinggal bersama pamannya di konoha. Saat itu dia masih berusia tujuh tahun. Rumah Sasuke tepat berada disebelah rumah paman Naruto. Ditambah lagi keluarga Sasuke sangat baik padanya. Dari kecil Sasuke lah yang selalu melindunginya, baginya Sasuke adalah sosok pahlawan. Naruto tersenyum sendiri mengingat semua kebaikan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto senyum-senyum dari tadi menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Heh, Dobe! Apa kau sudah gila? Dari tadi kau tersenyum sendiri"

Naruto sedikit tersentak lalu menyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Teme? Kau tidak makan?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian berusaha menyuapi Sasuke.

"Kau juga harus makan!"

Sasuke beberapa kali menghindari suapan Naruto namun akhirnya menyerah dan membuka mulutnya saat Naruto menunjukkan deathglare terbaikya. Naruto menyeringai senang atas kepasrahan Sasuke. Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan makannya, Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke latihannya. Naruto melambaikan tangan kepada Sasuke.

"Jaa, Teme! Ganbatte~" teriak Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dari kejauhan.

Saat sasuke memasuki lapangan basket, Sakura yang sudah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dengan seragam pemandu soraknya menatap pemuda itu dengan garang. Sasuke dengan cueknya mengambil bola basket dan berjalan melewati Sakura. Urat kemarahan Sakura muncul di dahinya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengacuhkan pacarnya sendiri? Sakura membatin. Dia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal kearah Sasuke yang sedang mendrible bola.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bicara!"

"Bicaralah!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bicara jika kau terus mendrible bola, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku bisa mendengarmu"

Sakura dengan kesal berjalan dan merebut bola yang di pegang Sasuke dan melemparnya jauh. Sasuke mendengus pelan membuat ketua tim pemandu sorak itu semakin kesal.

"Baiklah. Bicaralah" kata Sasuke mengalah. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Dengar, Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan si bodoh itu" ujar Sakura penuh dengan ke posesifan. Mata Sasuke berkilat. Dia tau persis siapa yang dimaksud 'si bodoh' oleh Sakura. Entah kenapa tangannya tiba-tiba terkepal.

"Namanya Naruto, bukan si Bodoh! Kau harus mengingat itu!"

Ucap Sasuke penuh dengan penekanan. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke begitu peduli dengan Naruto. Dia bukannya tidak tahu kalau Naruto itu sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil, tapi tidak harus sedekat itu juga.

"Ya ya! Aku tidak peduli siapa namanya. Aku hanya tidak suka kalian terlalu dekat. Kau bahkan mengabaikanku hanya untuk menemuinya. Apa dia lebih penting daripada pacarmu sendiri, hah?"

Sakura mencibir membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak didepan wajah gadis berambut pink itu bahwa Naruto memang jauh lebih penting daripada dirinya. Namun Sasuke memilih diam saja, dia tidak ingin terlihat brengsek karena meneriaki seoarang perempuan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku hanya sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita renggang karena orang lain" Sakura memelas. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu merengkuh tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Wajah Sakura memerah. Jarang sekali Sasuke mau memeluknya.

"Iya, aku tidak akan terlalu dekat dengannya"

Dalam hati Sakura bersorak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Hanya dia yang boleh memiliki hati Sasuke seorang diri.

Seminggu berlalu, Sasuke benar-benar membatasi jarak dengan Naruto. Dia hanya bertemu Naruto saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Meskipun Naruto menggerutu, dia tetap mengerti bahwa Sasuke sedang sibuk. Dia tidak ingin menjadi sahabat yang menghalangi langkah sahabatnya. Meskipun begitu, Naruto juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia merindukan saat-saat bersama Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia begitu merasa kesepian.

Malam minggu tiba, saat Naruto hendak membuang sampah dia melihat Sasuke lewat dengan mobilnya. Sasuke tidak menoleh, mungkin karena tidak melihat Naruto. Gadis itu menunduk lemah.

"Bahkan si Teme itu akan pergi berkencan dengan Sakura" Naruto membatin miris mengingat dia belum pernah kencan sekalipun. Huh! Nasib jomblo! Naruto tiba-tiba jadi baper dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

Naruto mebaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Seharusnya aku juga punya pacar, biar aku tidak kesepian"

Naruto bergumam, lalu tertawa pelan. Entah keracunan apa dia bisa memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

"Memangnya laki-laki mana yang mau sama aku"

.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, Paman!"

"Hati-hati, Naru-chan"

Naruto tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke pamannya yang sudah merawat dirinya selama ini. Dengan langkah cepat, dia menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya dalam mobil.

"Ohayou, Dobe!" Sapa Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan ini.

Merasa suasana dalam mobil terlalu hening, Sasuke berdehem. Naruto menoleh. Sebentar ke Sasuke lalu melihat ke arah jendela lagi.

"Hei, Dobe! Kau ada masalah?"

Naruto tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke. Mata birunya masih setia memandang keluar jendela.

"Dobe?"

"Hn?"

Alis Sasuke saling bertaut, sejak kapan Naruto meniru trademarknya yang satu itu.

"Kau marah?"

"Marah untuk apa?"

Benar, untuk apa Naruto marah? Sasuke terdiam. Sasuke jadi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sikap Naruto kali ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sasuke berusaha bersikap normal menyembunyikan keheranannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja, tidak seperti biasanya, Dobe?"

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir, teme"

"Tentang?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mempunyai pacar juga seperti mu, agar aku tidak kesepian"

CKIIIIITTT!

Bunyi decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal terdengar begitu keras saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menginjak pedal rem mobilnya. Dia terlalu syok mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto kini memegangi dadanya yang bergerak naik turun dengan cepat.

"Teme! Kau ingin membunuh kita?" Teriak Naruto histeris. Dia hampir saja memukul kepala Sasuke kalau saja rasa terkejutnya sudah hilang. Wajah Sasuke terlihat tegang. Bagaimana bisa Naruto memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Dia memang menyadari, beberapa pekan terakhir ini dia tidak bisa berlama-lama bersama Naruto, tapi apa itu yang membuat Naruto memiliki pikiran deperti itu.

"Teme!"

Sasuke kembali dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Dobe, kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat. Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Entah dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke bagaimana.

"Umm.. Aku iri, teme! Kau bisa pergi dengan Sakura tiap malam minggu, sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan belum pernah berkencan sekali pun"

Sasuke sweatdrop. Astaga, dia baru sadar bahwa sahabatnya ini masih sangat polos. Entah kenapa dia baru menyadari akan hal itu. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Naruto punya pacar. Dan yang paling dia takutkan adalah, Naruto disakiti. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Sasuke tiba-tiba befikir seperti seorang kakak yang tidak merelakan adiknya yang sudah beranjak remaja dan mengalami puber.

"Teme?"

"Dobe, aku tidak yakin. Bagaimana jika kau disakiti oleh pria brengsek?"

"Pikiranmu terlalu mendramatisir, teme!"

"Baiklah"

"Yay!"

"Tapi jika kau dapat pacar, dan pacarmu itu menyakitimu, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarnya"

Naruto tergelak mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar sangat possessif. Sasuke membuang muka dan kembali menyetir mobilnya. Naruto masih tertawa membuat Sasuke jadi kesal.

"Diamlah, dobe!"

"Ppfft.. Teme, kau tadi terlihat seperti seorang Aniki yang sangat over protective"

Sasuke mendecak karena terus di tertawakan oleh Naruto. Dia juga tidak tahu, kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu. Mungkin karna memang dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa saja menyakiti Naruto.

.

.

.

Sakura sangat menikmati makan malam dengan Sasuke. Sesekali dia tersenyum begitu centil namun Sasuke tidak begitu peduli, dia hanya peduli dengan makanannya saat ini. Ponsel Sasuke yang dia letakkan di atas meja bergetar. Sasuke melirik dan dengan buru-buru menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Temeeeeee!"

Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga mendengar teriakan Naruto yang membuat telinganya berdenging. Sasuke sudah bisa menebak bahwa Naruto sedang bahagia.

"Dobe, jangan berteriak. Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya, Teme!"

"Hn? Memangnya ada apa?

"Aku baru saja jadian dengan Gaara-senpai!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tersedak makanan. Baru tiga hari yang lalu Naruto mengatakan ingin punya pacar, dia sudah mendapatkannya. Apalagi dengan Gaara? Siswa tahun ketiga yang dianggap siswa kurang tidur oleh Sasuke karena lingkaran hitam di matanya. Sakura panik lalu memberikan air putih ke Sasuke. Sasuke mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja kepada Sakura. Dia kemudian beranjak menjauh meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo.

"Maksudmu Gaara, siswa tahun ketiga yang kurang tidur itu? Astaga dobe! Bagaimana bisa kau pacaran dengan orang itu"

Sasuke bisa mendengar Naruto mendengus diseberang sana.

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di Taman, dia lalu meminta nomor hp ku, dan baru saja dia menelfonku dan memintaku menjadi pacarnya"

Sasuke semakin sweatdrop. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto sampai mau berpacaran dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya sehari. Sasuke menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Teme? Kau masih disana?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia bergumam pelan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia masih berada disitu.

"Bagaimana teme? Kau juga senang kan?"

"Hn.. Selamat, Dobe!"

"Hihi, iya. Aku tutup dulu ya. Jaa~"

Telefon itu pun terputus. Sasuke masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menerima Naruto punya pacar.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo masuk"

Mendengar Sakura, Sasuke pun bergerak pelan masuk kedalam cafe tempat dia sedang makan malam dengan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandangi jendela kamar Naruto yang tertutup rapat. Setelah Naruto punya pacar, kini dia tidak harus sengaja membatasi diri dari Naruto. Dengan sendirinya semua itu terjadi. Kini Naruto sudah tidak pernah berangkat ataupun pulang bersama Sasuke karena ada Gaara, bahkan Naruto sudah jarang mengirim pesan kepadanya. Sekarang Sasuke merasakan apa yang dulunya dirasakan oleh Naruto ketika dia membatasi diri demi Sakura. Dan sekarang apa, tanpa dia sangka dia kehilangan perhatian sahabatnya.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar membuatnya bergerak malas meraih ponsel tersebut. Panjang umur, Naruto menelfonnya. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, segera dia menerima panggilan dari Naruto.

"Ha-"

"Temee!"

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar suara parau Naruto seperti habis menangis.

"Dobe? Apa yang terjadi?

"Hiks.. Kau benar teme, kau benar. Aku hanya akan disakiti. Gaara.. Gaara"

"Dobe, kau dimana?"

"..."

"Dobe, katakan padaku! Kau dimana?"

"Aku di taman, tempat kita sering bermain waktu kecil"

"Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan segera kesana"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke meraih jaketnya dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Dia harus segera menemukan Naruto, dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu karena sudah larut malam. Tangan Sasuke terkepal, dalam hati dia bersumpah akan menghajar Pria kurang tidur itu karena telah berani membuat Naruto menangis.

Setelah sampai di taman, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya di segala sudut di taman itu. Dia belum menemukan Naruto. Dia kemudian mendengar isakan kecil dari arah tumpukan tong kosong. Pelan-pelan dia mendekati tumpukan itu, dan mendapati Naruto yang meringkuk memeluk lututnya sambil menangis.

Sasuke segera membawa Naruto ke pelukannya. Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke yang memeluknya, tangisannya semakin keras. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Hati Sasuke terasa nyeri mendengar isakan Naruto. Dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dengan tangannya. Mata biru Naruto terlihat merah dan sembab, dengan lembut, dia mengusap air mata gadis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hiks.. Gaara.. Gaara memutuskan ku! Dia bilang, aku terlalu membosankan"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, orang itu benar-benar sudah bosan hidup rupanya. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, mengutuk pria tak tau malu itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya kau menangis untuk laki-laki seperti dia. Sebaiknya kita pulang"

Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke menggedong Naruto dengan bridal style. Karena kelelahan, Naruto tertidur diatas gendongan Sasuke.

Saat tiba di depan rumah paman Naruto, Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah itu beberapa kali. Paman Naruto terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang berada di gendongan Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menjelaskan bahwa Naruto hanya kelelahan. Paman Naruto pun menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk dan membawa Naruto ke kamarnya.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto. Jejak air mata di pipi Naruto masih bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas. Jemarinya terulur mengusap pipi Naruto. Kelopak mata Naruto perlahan terbuka menampilkan bola matanya yang berwarna biru. Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan lekat, dia memegang rahang tegas Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Teme~"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, bel istirahat berdenting. Sakura, gadis yang memiliki rambut yang berwarna seperti permen karet, berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju kelas Sasuke. Belum sempat masuk ke kelas, dia sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke di depan pintu. Sasuke berhenti tepat dihadapan Sakura dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar. Gadis pinky itu berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelfonku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa aku harus menelfonmu?"

"Y-ya, setidaknya tanyakan kabarku"

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja"

Sakura semakin kesal saat Sasuke malah meninggalkannya. Satu-satunya alasan Sasuke mengacuhkannya lagi, pasti karena Naruto, gadis bodoh yang selalu jadi pengganggu hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sakura mengutuk Naruto dalam hati dan dia bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan dengan gadis bodoh itu.

"Tunggu saja, Naruto!"

Semua mata dikelas Naruto tertuju pada Sasuke yang baru saja masuk. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang sampai berteriak -Kyaa, Kyaa- karena bersyukur kelas mereka di datangi oleh salah satu siswa paling tampan disekolah ini. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan tatapannya, dia hanya fokus pada Naruto yang duduk sambil memandang keluar jendela. Raut sedih masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Hei, dobe!"

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lemah saat Sasuke mendudukkan diri tepat di hadapannya. Mata gadis itu kembali memandang kearah luar jendela. Sasuke lalu mengacak pelan rambut Naruto membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo, lebih baik kita makan. Aku yang traktir" ajak Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto mengangguk lalu menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Disaat seperti ini, Sasuke memang selalu menjadi orang yang bisa diandalkan.

Saat sedang asyik makan, seseorang menghampiri Naruto membuatnya harus menghentikan makannya. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak melihat wajah orang itu. Dia menunduk sambil menggigit bibirmya, dia tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Kepala Sasuke sudah panas melihat orang itu. Tangannya terkepal, dia harus mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar orang itu saat ini juga.

"Hei, Naruto! Aku mau minta maaf soal yang kemarin"

Naruto hanya terdiam, lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia tetap menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Naruto.."

"Pergilah, Gaara. Aku sudah tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum sinis kearah Gaara yang diusir oleh Naruto. Namun, ternyata lelaki yang bernama Gaara itu cukup keras kepala juga. Dia masih tetap bersikukuh meminta maaf pada Naruto. Saat hendak menarik Naruto, tangannya dengan kasar di tepis oleh Sasuke.

"Kau pikir, Siapa kau!" Hardik Gaara tidak terima. Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan menatap wajah Gaara dekat.

"Apa kau tuli? Dia bilang dia sudah tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!"

Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkilat. Kemudian dia melihat kearah Naruto lalu mendecih.

"Ck! Gadis sombong! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dari mu, hah?"

Detik itu juga, Gaara harus menahan perih pada rahangnya yang di hajar oleh Sasuke. Naruto yang terkejut lalu berdiri dan menahan Sasuke untuk segera berhenti. Dia menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawa pemuda itu ke atap sekolah meninggalkan Gaara yang meringis kesakitan di kantin.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkan aku menghajarnya, dobe!"

Gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk. Tangisan yang sejak tadi ditahan oleh Naruto, akhirnya pecah. Sasuke segera memeluk Naruto. Tubuh Naruto berguncang karena menangis membuat Sasuke semakin tidak bisa mengampuni Gaara.

"Ku mohon, jangan berkelahi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka" ucap Naruto disela-sela tangisannya. Tangan Sasuke mengusap rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang berada di balik pintu sudah naik pitam. Dia mengepalkan tangan sampai buku-buku tangannya itu memutih.

"Sial! Gadis bodoh itu sudah keterlaluan!"

Bunyi air yang mengalir di keran bergema di toilet yang terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya ada satu orang yang ada di toilet itu. Dia adalah Naruto yang sedang membasuh wajahnya untuk menghilang bekas air mata. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan tubuhnya di dorong hingga terbentur di tembok dekat washtafel. Naruto meringis saat merasakan nyeri di sikunya. Dia menatap orang yang telah mendorongnya dan terkejut.

"S-sakura?"

Gadis pinky itu melipat tangannya di depan dada menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sinis. Dia kemudian menampar wajah Naruto dengan keras. Naruto begitu terkejut. Dia bisa merasakan panas di pipinya. Air matanya keluar begitu saja. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia ditampar oleh seseorang dan bahkan tidak tau apa salahnya. Rasanya begitu sakit. Naruto memegangi pipinya sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sakit? Hahaha!"

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Naruto menangis. Dia sangat ingin memberikan pelajaran pada gadis bodoh ini. Dan tamparan itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya puas.

"Heh! Gadis bodoh sepertimu, harusnya tau diri. Memangnya kau siapa? Berani sekali kau mendekati Sasuke. Kau tidak tau, AKU INI-"

"Cukup!"

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar suara dingin yang menginterupsinya. Untuk menoleh saja, Sakura merasa sangat takut. Wajah Sasuke sudah sangat memerah karena menahan amarah. Dia menghampiri Naruto dan segera memeluknya. Sakura mendesis tak suka, saat Sasuke malah memeluk gadis lain di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun? Berani sekali kau memeluknya di depanku!"

"Lalu kenapa? Asal kau tahu, dia jauh lebih penting darimu. Aku bahkan lebih mencintainya dari pada kau!"

Mulut Sakura ternganga mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Bukan hanya Sakura, Naruto juga sama terkejutnya. Namun dia lebih memilih menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya di dada Sasuke. Sasuke menggendong Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan toilet. Sakura tidak terima dan mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke berhenti dan menatap tajam kearah Sakura membuat gadis pinky itu bergidik.

"Kita putus!"

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Sakura yang kini terduduk lemah. Dia tidak percaya, gadis populer seperti dirinya dicampakkan begitu saja. Sakura menangis seakan tidak terima diputuskan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto memilih diam saat Sasuke memasukkannya ke mobil. Dia tidak tahu kemana Sasuke akan membawanya. Dia masih terlalu kaget dengan semua yang telah terjadi hari ini. Dia sesekali melirik Sasuke yang tampak begitu tenang menyetir mobilnya. Kemudian, Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Naruto sedikit bingung mengapa Sasuke membawanya ke tempat seperti ini. Setelah Sasuke turun dari mobil, pemuda itu kemudian membuka pintu untuk Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan mereka pun berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di hamparan bunga menikmati keindahan alam yang diciptakan tuhan untuk memanjakan mata manusia. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Teme! Apa tidak apa-apa kau putus dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke hanya menggendikan bahunya tidak peduli. Lagi pula, dia memang sudah sangat muak dengan aturan-aturan gadis permen karet itu. Entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba gugup, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"M-mengenai yang err.. yang di toi-"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat Sasuke mendaratkan bibir dibibirnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah saat itu juga. Perasaan Naruto bercampur aduk, dia terlalu terkejut atas perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto dan menatap mata gadis itu lekat. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf, dobe! Maaf karena aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku memang mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa memandang wajah gadis lain. Aku bahkan merasa sesak saat kau bilang sudah punya pacar"

Bulir bening jatuh melintasi pipi Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka, sahabat sejak kecilnya ini memiliki perasaan yang seperti itu terhadap dirinya. Sasuke mengusap air mata Naruto dan mencium kedua mata Naruto yang sembab.

"Tapi kenapa kau pacaran dengan Sakura? Kau tahu, aku juga sangat cemburu saat ku dengar kau pacaran dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak suka dengannya, dia selalu menatapku sinis dan selalu mengataiku bodoh!"

"Ssttt"

Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto untuk menghentikan ocehan gadis itu.

"Tidak ada lagi Sakura, Gaara, atau pun orang lain. Hanya ada kita, Dobe! Hanya kita" Naruto tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Sasuke. Pada akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa cinta sejati kita adalah Sahabat kita sendiri. Hari itu juga, angin, rumput, bunga, dan burung menjadi saksi atas cinta Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, teme~ umm.. T-tadi itu adalah ciuman pertama ku" ucap Naruto malu-malu. Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Aku dan Gaara tidak pernah berciuman. Bahkan saat dia memegangku, aku memukul kepalanya!" Kini Sasuke tahu alasan kenapa Gaara memutuskan Naruto malam itu. Tapi dia bersyukur, akhirnya dia lah yang menjadi ciuman pertama Naruto. Tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul di kepala Sasuke. Dia menyeringai membuat Naruto jadi heran.

"Dobe, bagaiamana kalau aku ingin menciummu lagi? Apa kau juga akan memukul kepalaku?"

Tanya Sasuke yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Naruto harus memundurkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Temeeeeeee!"

FIN!

What the? Wkwkwk

Mind to review, beibih? XD

Michi Mikacang~


End file.
